Cordially invited to
by Talamaska
Summary: Seitdem sie sich zur Verteidigung der Cullens trafen, haben sich ihre Leben grundlegend verändert. Nun ist es Zeit, gemachte Versprechen einzulösen. Und natürlich gibt sich Katrina der Denalis nicht unter Wert her. Eine Fortsetzung von "the same Procedure as every year"


**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**Dieser Oneshot ist ein Wunsch einer lieben ff-Autorin, die mich förmlich dazu genötigt hat, an "the same Procedure es every year?" weiter zu tippen. Dies hier ist nun das Ergebnis. Wir erleben slowakische Kriegerinnen in Geberlaune und kriegserfahrene Amerikaner mit Kostenbewusstsein. **

**Manchmal sind Freunde ein leidiges übel, aber nun wünsche ich euch genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Tali**

**##**

_**Cordially Invited to**_

**_Kate_**

Trotz und Stolz liegen in seinem Blick, in diesen Augen, die wie ein Sturm sind. Selbst durch die Farbe von geschmolzenem Gold scheint ein Unwetter zu toben. Und ich steh drauf!

Mein Rebell drückt mich an die Hauswand, hält mich mit seinem Körper an Ort und Stelle. Ich wusste, dass das neue Kleid seinen Zweck erfüllen würde. Mhm. Es verdeckt unsere... vorangegangene Aktivität. Meine Hände in seinem Nacken und noch immer hat er dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich es arrogant nennen. Worüber haben wir gleich gestritten?

„Es ändert meine Meinung dennoch nicht.", brummt er. „Du übertreibst.", raunt er, bevor er seinen verführerischen Mund in meine Halsbeuge drückt und mich ins Ohrläppchen zwickt und sich dann von mir befreit. Hallo! Zum einen übertreibe ich es nicht, verdammt! Der weiß doch gar nicht, was übertreiben heißt! Ich habe Alice ja noch gar nicht um ihre Hilfe gebeten! Irgendjemand sollte meinem VERLOBTEN mal das Video von Bellas Hochzeit zeigen. Zum anderen, wer hat gesagt, dass wir hier schon fertig sind!

„Pfft! Ich übertreibe nicht!", fauche ich, als er mich auf dem Boden abstellt und seine Hose zurecht rückt. „Aber ich habe nun mal gewisse Ansprüche, als Frau in ihren Tausendern! Vielleicht bist du dem ja nicht gewachsen, Junge!", korrigiere ich ihn. Garrett presst mich wieder zurück gegen die Hauswand, blockiert meine Fluchtwege mit seinen Armen.

Also wirklich! Als ob ich mir das entgehen lassen würde! Ich könnte ihn auffressen, wenn er so… männlich ist! Aber das verrate ich ihm natürlich nicht! Der Idiot hat mich schon viel zu gut durchschaut.

„Ich denke, ich bin der alternden slowakischen Kriegerin und ihrer Handhabung ganz gut gewachsen, findest du nicht?", raunt er mir zu und drückt mir seinen Unterleib entgegen. Wenn ich wenigstens irgendwann genug von ihm hätte, könnte ich jetzt angemessen sauer wegen seiner Unverfrorenheit sein! Aber mein streitender Patriot macht mich scharf! Garrett drückt mir einen sengenden Kuss auf. „Buď rád, že niekto je tak stará žena škoda (Sei froh, dass sich jemand einer so alten Frau erbarmt)!", murmelt er, bevor er einen Satz macht und zwei Meter von mir entfernt ist.

Das kriegst du wieder! Rufe ihm Beschimpfungen nach, als er lachend davon rennt. Idiot! Dummer kleiner Junge! Was weiß er schon davon, wie man die Hochzeit des Jahres plant! Verfluchte Sch…! Abgesehen davon, dass ich nie vorhatte zu heiraten, werde ich nun, wo ich es tatsächlich tun werde, aus dem Vollsten schöpfen!

Tanya ist voll auf begeistert, Carmen beruhigt uns indes ein bisschen und schmunzelt, dass wir unsere Herkunft, nach über 1000 Jahren noch immer nicht verleugnen könnten. Tzt. Was hat das denn damit zu tun, das wir es angenehm und etwas… komfortabler mögen?

Carmen war es auch, die meinte, wir sollten auf Garretts Wünsche mehr Rücksicht nehmen! So ein Quatsch! Dieser Tag ist nicht für ihn, sondern für mich!

##

_Leidenschaft gibt Kraft, Zeit weist die Wege,_

_der Liebe Süße schwächt die schlimmsten Schläge_

_- William Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliet_

##

Eigentlich habe ich mir Schützenhilfe durch meine Familie erhofft. Genauer gesagt, Hilfe der Ehefrauen unserer Familie und Freunde. Aber laut Garrett zählen Rosalie und Alice nicht, sie seien zu verschwenderisch, würden ein gesundes Maß nicht kennen, wären durch ihre Unerfahrenheit (Nicht mal 100 Jahre sind sie alt!) nicht in der Lage, etwas Vernünftiges auf die Beine zu stellen. Esme enthält sich dankend unserer Zankereien und bietet ein offenes Ohr, für Carmen, die uns immer wieder an ein gewisses Maß Zurückhaltung erinnert.

Dann hoffe ich auf die Frau, der ich die Anfertigung meines funkelnden Verlobungsrings zu verdanken habe. Immerhin ist sie doppelt so alt wie mein störrischer Patriot, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verheiratet und zählt in Garretts Augen. Ihr Wort habe Gewicht, sagt er, auch wenn es ihm nicht immer passt. Ha! Aber ich wähne sie zu früh auf meiner Seite.

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundige ich mich überrumpelt, nachdem ich ihr von meinen Plänen und der Reaktion des zerzausten Soldaten erzählt habe und mir ihre Antwort nicht gefallen will.

„Kate", sogar bei meinem Namen hört man ihren Akzent. Ohne unser überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör, würde ich so meine Schwierigkeiten haben, sie zu verstehen, wenn sie sehr schnell spricht. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich bleibe dabei. Es ist auch seine Hochzeit, es ist sein Recht sich dazu zu äußern. Und wirklich, die Summe ist exorbitant!", das Wort dekadent hängt ihr auf den Lippen, ich kann es hören, zwischen den Zeilen. Wie kann sie ihm zustimmen?! Sie muss doch meiner Meinung sein! Sie ist meine Freundin!

„Aber ich heirate nur ein einziges Mal und dann ist es für IMMER. Unser für immer, nicht das läppische menschliche.", seufze ich. Unsere Erinnerung an diesen Tag wird ewig währen. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich versuche beide Welten zu vereinen, sogar drei Welten, verdammt! Dunkle, verwischte Erinnerungen an Bräuche meiner Kindheit, an heidnische Zeremonien, dann das ganze Brimborium der Neuzeit UND die Bedeutung, die es für meinen Soldaten hat, der in seinen Eltern ein frühes, sehr besonderes Vorbild gehabt hat.

„Und dafür benötigst du zwingend eine vierstöckige Hochzeitstorte, nur weil sie auf den Fotos gut aussehen wird? Und Champagner, wegen der Atmosphäre.", Siobhan klingt amüsiert, spricht aber aus Klugheit nicht das Kleid, die Dekoration und all das an, denn dann wäre ich echt sauer.

Versuche, obwohl sie so gemein ist, Garretts Partei zu ergreifen, sie auf meine Seite zu ziehen.

„Wenn du heute noch einmal heiraten würdest, würdest du nicht auch ein rauschendes Fest wollen, an das sich alle Gäste mit Staunen erinnern? Einen Tag, an dem es keine Rolle spielt, was noch sein wird oder was war, sondern nur das Hier, das Jetzt und dieser eine Men… Mann?", kann mein Seufzen nicht zurückhalten, wenn ich an meinen störrischen Haudegen denke. Werde durch ihr fröhliches, leichtes Lachen aus meinem Schwelgen gerissen. Räuspere mich. „Also, würdest du?", natürlich würde sie!

„Nein.", sagt sie entschieden. „Weil es damals ein Tag war, an dem es keine Rolle spielte, was noch sein würde oder was schon gewesen ist, es zählte nur das Hier, das Jetzt und dieser eine Mann für den Rest unserer Tage.", wirft sie mir die Worte um die Ohren. „Das hast du sehr schön gesagt. Du weißt also noch, worum es an diesem Tag gehen sollte. Um euch beide.", lobt sie und schafft es, dabei nicht herablassend, sondern mitfühlend zu klingen, vielleicht versunken in Erinnerung.

Hmpf. Sie hat ja Recht. Aber sie klingt stark danach, als habe sie ein ähnliches Gespräch schon einmal geführt. Hmmh. „Alice hat dich das auch schon mal gefragt?", rate ich ins Blaue.

Ihr „Tzt!" ist laut und deutlich. „Wenn es nur das eine Mal gewesen wäre.", ich weiß, dass Siobhan und Alice sich mögen, aber es ist der Irin zuwider, wenn jemand ihre Meinung nicht akzeptiert. Und so wie ich Alice kenne, die unter nicht ganz so vorgehaltener Hand „Bridezilla" genannt wird, wird sie nicht locker lassen, weil sie glaubt –oder behauptet es gesehen zu haben – dass Siobhan irgendwann zustimmen wird, ihre Hochzeit noch einmal mit allen Freunden zu feiern.

Soweit ich weiß, waren sie und Liam damals allein unter freiem Himmel, es war die Nacht vom Saint Patrick's Day, 1655. Und sie haben unter einem Sternenzelt einfach beschlossen, dass sie verheiratet sind. Und als die Zeit kam, Geburtsurkunden und Ausweise zu führen, waren sie schon so lange zusammen, dass es ganz natürlich war, dass sie „Familie Gallagher" sind. Selbst für Maggie ist es selbstverständlich. Ohne zu zögern, stellt sie sich mit vollem Namen vor, wenn man sie danach fragt.

Niemand außer Siobhan und Liam hat die Gründung dieser _Familie_, auch wenn sie damals noch nicht wussten, dass sie eines Tages eine Familie sein würden, bezeugt. Niemand war dabei, um sich später mit ihnen an diesen magischen Moment – Siobhans Worte! – zu erinnern. Ich verstehe nicht wie es ihr genug sein kann. Denn auch wenn sie so taff tut, ist sie doch eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin. Wer sonst würde auf die Frage, ob sie wirklich an Kobolde glaube, antworten, _„nur weil du sie bisher nicht gesehen hast, heißt das ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass es sie nicht gibt. Ich hatte auch nie einen Vampir gesehen, geschweige denn, an Vampire geglaubt, bevor einst einer vor mir stand. Du etwa? Und dennoch sind wir real.". _Oder liebt ein kleines Häuschen mitten im Nirgendwo, obwohl er zwei weitere Häuser zur Verfügung hat, nur weil es so malerisch ist und dort alles begann. Was, lasse ich lieber unausgesprochen!

Ihr Mate, ihr Ehemann, Liam hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt, schmunzelnd.

Das haben die beiden Alten, Garrett und Liam, gemeinsam, obwohl sie ja nicht wirklich alt sind, sie sind viel jünger als wir, aber natürlich beziehen sie sich gern auf ihre menschliche Lebenserfahrung. Sie tun beide gern so, als hätten sie mit uns so ein schweres Kreuz zu tragen. Als ob! Also wirklich.

„Ihr kommt doch aber, auch wenn ich euch eine überflüssige, aufwendige und kitschige Einladung zukommen lasse, oder?", egal was sie von meinen Plänen hält, sie ist meine Freundin!

„Natürlich. Man heiratet doch nur einmal.", wir müssen beide lachen. Im Falle Rosalie und Emmett ist einmal nicht genug. Würde ich ein weiteres Mal meine Hochzeit feiern? Hm. Zum 100. Hochzeitstag vielleicht. Ah jetzt wird mir klar, dass Alice nicht aufhören wird, bis Siobhan und Liam bei ihrem 400. Hochzeitstag angekommen sind, immerhin werden die Ideen nicht mehr, wenn man seine Liebe so lang feiert. Und wenn Alice es nicht schafft, wird sie nicht locker lassen, sich auf die Feier zu einem halben Millennium Ehe stürzen. Ich frage mich wirklich, wer von beiden gewinnen würde und spiele mit dem Gedanken, Alice anzurufen und sie doch noch um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht weil meine beiden Schwestern und ich das nicht allein bewerkstelligen könnten, sondern weil sie definitiv auf meiner Seite wäre. Für Alice Cullen gibt es niemals ein „zu viel", wenn es um eine anständige Partyplanung geht.

Ähnlich wie bei Bellas und Edwards Hochzeit werden wir die Feier bei uns veranstalten und so irre wie es klingt, möchte ich dies tun, wenn der erste Schnee liegt. Dank Alice ist die Vorhersage, wann dieser fallen wird, nicht schwer.

Der Pfarrer wird der einzige anwesende Mensch sein. Er und die Blumenmädchen und ihre Mütter. Renesmee ist inzwischen zu groß, sieht wie ein 14jähriges Mädchen aus.

Warum wir unbedingt Blumenmädchen brauchen würden! Weil es schön ist verdammt, du Trampel!

Wieso ein Mensch uns trauen muss? Jasper, Carlisle und sogar Emmett haben die notarischen Möglichkeiten und hätten wir Jasper gebeten, hätte er uns nicht im Vorfeld einige Dokumente fälschen müssen, sondern hätte die fertigen Papiere einfach mitgebracht. Verdammt, wenn uns ein ganz normaler Pfarrer zu Mann und Frau erklärt, ist es echt und wirklich und unumstößlich. Dann weiß jemand außerhalb unserer Kreise, dass er jetzt mir gehört und dass es jemand wagen soll, meinen rebellischen Soldaten anzufassen!

Und er regt sich nur über die Kosten auf, von denen er weiß!

So hat es mich zum Beispiel viel Überredungskunst und ein paar Dollarnoten gekostet, dass die Einladung definitiv bei Mary, der Nomadin, mit der Garrett früher ab und an reiste, ankommt, weil ich ja leider nicht MEINS in großen, dicken Lettern auf diesen bockbeinigen Soldaten schreiben kann. Er gehört mir, mir, mir!

#

Wenn er nicht will wie ich, werde ich mit härteren Bandagen zu Werke gehen müssen.

Während Eleazar mich etwas ungläubig ansieht, ist Garretts Blick verwirrt. Er weiß die vielen dicken Mappen auf unserem Wohnzimmertisch nicht einzuordnen. Auch wenn die Beschriftungen der Rücken sehr deutlich davon zeugen, dass es um etwas Mädchenhaftes geht.

„UUUIIIE! Ihr seid zurück! Großartig! Garrett, ich habe hier ein paar Dinge, zu denen ich ein klares Ja deinerseits benötige! Eleazar… du könntest deinen Anzug anprobieren, den ich mitgebracht habe. Oder so!", zirpt es. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, ich würde glatt behauptet, Garrett sei zusammen gezuckt, als unsere süße Cousine hinter ihnen zu tschilpen beginnt.

„Alice!", rufen die beiden Männer überrascht aus. Wie vertieft müssen sie in ihr Gespräch gewesen sein, dass sie Alice' Geruch ums Haus herum nicht wahrgenommen haben?

Okay, ich gebe zu, wir haben geschummelt. Alice' Prosche 911 steht in der Garage, sonst hätte mein Patriot vermutlich einen Bogen um unser Heim gemacht, ahnend, warum sie hier ist.

Außerdem bin ich erstaunt, dass Garrett auf meine liebevolle Nachricht („Fünf Minuten! Im Wohnzimmer!") tatsächlich reagiert hat. Oder es ist Carmen zu verdanken, die ihren Mann zur Heimkehr aufgefordert hat, falls mein störrischer Amerikaner sein Telefon mal wieder irgendwo im Haus liegen hat. Obwohl er sich wirklich bemüht, hat er noch immer keine innige Beziehung zu seinem Mobiltelefon. Aber ich habe inzwischen festgestellt, dass es da eine Sorte Textnachrichten gibt, bei denen er das Ding kaum aus der Hand legt. Und wenn er es dann doch beiseite nimmt, nur um Hand an mich, oder sich, anzulegen. Hach…

Aber ich schweife ab! Und das ist in einem Raum voller Familie nicht unbedingt ratsam!

Garrett erwidert noch immer verdutzt Alice' überschwängliche Begrüßung. Eleazar ist diesen Überquell an Freude schon gewohnt, klopft seinem neuen Bruder auf die Schulter. „Soll ich bleiben?", bietet er Schützenhilfe.

„Eh. Nein, ich denke nicht.", überlegt Garrett, macht noch einige Schritte ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Tanya und Carmen kichern auf der Couch und bitten Eleazar, seinen Anzug vorzuführen, sobald er ihn anhat.

„Der muss ganz bleiben!", zetert Alice und mustert Carmen tadelnd.

„_Bebe_, was unterstellst du mir?", empört sich jene. Sie braucht gar nicht so tun als ob! Wir wissen sehr genau, dass nicht alles, was nach Blümchen aussieht, auch artig ist!

Eleazar versucht sein Lachen mehr schlecht als recht unter einem Hüsteln zu verbergen und trollt sich.

„Alice, was führt dich zu uns?", minimale Beunruhigung seinerseits. „Hast du Jasper mitgebracht?", wesentlich begeisterter. Die Jungs und ihr Geschichtsfaible! Dabei haben sie für unterschiedliche Dinge gekämpft und während Jasper 1862 in der texanischen Kavallerie für die Idiome der Südstaaten gekämpft hat, hat sich Garrett als Nordstaatler 1862 an jenen gütlich getan und gegnerische Truppen minimiert.

Meine Cousine rollt mit den Augen, während meine Schwestern keine Ruhe geben wollen und ihr Kichern immer haltloser wird.

„Der ist mit Emmett und Edward auf einem Jagdausflug.", wiegelt sie ab. „Liebe Grüße oder so!", trällert sie und beendet dieses Thema mit einer wegwerfenden Geste.

Eines muss man der jungen Cullen lassen, sie nimmt ihre Aufgabe ernst und hat kaum Zeit für Geplänkel. „Also, Garrett, setz dich."

Der Hüne blickt auf die zierliche Mrs. Whitlock hinab, die unbeeindruckt nur einen kurzen Blick für ihn übrig hat. Ob Jasper wohl manchmal dasselbe denkt, wie mein Verlobter in diesem Moment?

„Worauf wartest du?", hakt sie nach, als er nicht reagiert. Ob er sich jemals in seinem Leben von einem so zierlichen Fräulein hat herum kommandieren lassen? Also, außer von mir?!

„Kate?", hakt er misstrauisch nach. Lächele zu ihm hinauf und tätschele das freie Stück Couch neben mir. Nachdem er sich seinem Schicksal gefügt hat, drückt ihm Alice den schwersten Ordner in die Hände.

„Nur das Wichtigste.", erklärt sie.

Carmen und Tanya verabschieden sich, angeblich um nach Eleazar zu sehen, der nicht zurückgekehrt ist, um seinen Anzug vorzuführen. Dabei sind sie nur gemein zu mir. Sie lassen mich mit Garrett und Alice allein, dann, wenn meinem Rebellen das Ausmaß klar werden wird, wie grandios und dekadent unsere Hochzeit tatsächlich sein wird.

Garretts Blick wandert mürrisch zwischen mir, Alice und dem Ordner hin und her. „Wie geht es Carlisle?", erkundigt er sich.

„Ja, ja gut. Erste Seite!", befiehlt Alice.

Mein Captain Smith gehorcht und blättert die Mappe auf, darin Alice' Erwartung und Vorstellung unserer Hochzeit. Ich habe nicht ein Stück daran mitgewirkt. Aber ich stimme ihr in fast allen Punkten zu, was nicht schwer ist, hat sie meine eigene Planung und ihr Mitwirken doch vorhergesehen.

Nachdem ich unsere Cousine angerufen hatte, nur um Garrett eins auszuwischen, hatte sie alle anderen Vorbereitungen zur Seite gewischt und dies in professionelle Hände gegeben, in die ihren.

Der heimtückische Terrorelf hat meine komplette Hochzeit vorhergesagt und ihre Gedanken minutiös vorbereitet. Selbst wenn ich einen Einwand anbringen wollte und selbst ich Kritik an den Kosten äußerte, kassierte ich nur ein „Papperlapapp, lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Katilein! Du musst nur den Mund halten, hübsch aussehen und am Ende des Weges deinem unrasierten Schätzchen das Ja-Wort geben!"

Ich fühle mich ein bisschen entmündigt. Und wie kann sie es wagen, mich so zu nennen! Verflucht! Was habe ich uns nur ins Haus geholt!?

Aber neben ihren herrischen Eigenarten ist Alice einmalig und großartig in dieser Hochzeitsplanerei. „Und nicht nur das!", antwortet Alice, ohne dass ich es laut ausgesprochen habe.

Beobachte, wie sich Garretts Miene verfinstert, als Alice über die aufgeschlagenen Seiten referiert.

„Einen Moment, Alice, bitte.", unterbricht „mein liebenswerter Flegel", wie Alice ihn bisweilen tituliert, weil sie mit einem ausgewachsenen Mann nichts anzufangen weiß und ich den Göttern, dem Schicksal oder der Fügung von Umständen dafür danke, dass rasieren weit außerhalb des Möglichen liegt. „Kate.", seine langen Finger umschließen die meinen. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt.", sagt er ruhig, doch ich kann sehen, dass er um seine innere Ruhe ringt.

Ja, haben wir, aber er wollte es ja nicht einsehen. Also musste ich härtere Geschütze auffahren. Alice.

Rolle mit den Augen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ihn zur Weißglut treibt, wenn ich so etwas mache. „Du hast rumgestänkert, weil dir unsere Hochzeit nicht so viel wert ist. Weil ICH dir nicht so viel wert bin.", behaupte ich.

Garretts Blick verdüstert sich. Springt auf. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir sinnlos Geld verschleudern sollen! Für Tand, für den niemand von uns Verwendung hat! Erkläre mir den Sinn von einem Champagnerturm! Verfluchte Scheiße! Wozu brauchen wir so viel… Blütenzeugs? Wir heiraten im November!", was in drei Monaten ist. Alle Einladungen an unsere Freunde und Familie sind raus. Die Menschen in unserem Bekanntenkreis erhalten eventuell noch Einladungen, Alice ist für diese Überlegung Feuer und Flamme und dann wären Torte und Champagner nicht Perlen vor die Säue.

„Das nennt sich Dekoration!", fauche ich, springe ebenfalls auf.

„Das brauchen wir nicht!", donnert er. „Und wag es noch einmal, mir zu unterstellen, ich würde deinen Wert nicht kennen, Katrina!", zischt er.

Funkele ihn an, als er versucht mich nieder zu starren. Nur das Rascheln von Alice' Kleid und ihre Schuhe auf dem Fußboden machen mir bewusst, dass sie da ist, dass ich nicht hier und jetzt über meinen Hallodri herfallen kann. Sein Protest turnt mich an. Mein Rebell, mein ganzer Kerl.

„Wenn es nach dir ginge, würden wir doch gar keine Feier haben!"

„Was wäre so falsch daran?! Verdammte Scheiße! Wieso müssen es 70 Personen bezeugen, dass DU meine Frau bist!? Wieso sind wir nicht genug?!", knurrt er aufgebracht. Es sind gar nicht 70!

„Zwei sind keine Hochzeitsgesellschaft, Junge!", belle ich, weiß aber, dass er mit „uns" nicht ausschließlich uns beide meint.

Er legt den Kopf schief. Mustert mich. Er wird etwas sagen, was mir nicht gefallen wird, was meine Argumentation in Schieflage bringt.

„Zählt eine Ehe, geschlossen von einem Mann und einer Frau, unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel also weniger, also gar nicht?", geht er auf meine Aussage ein.

Er ist ein gemeines, hinterhältiges Aas! Er weiß genau, dass ich es unheimlich romantisch finde, wie Siobhan von ihrem Hochzeitstag erzählt, ins Schwärmen gerät, auch wenn es mir nicht ausreichen würde. Natürlich zählt die Ehe von Familie Gallagher! Verfluchtes Aas!

„Verdammt! Es geht nicht um deinen Kumpel! Es geht um MEINE Hochzeit!", fauche ich, spüre die Elektrizität durch meine Finger zucken, die Wut, die nach oben schwebt und alles überfluten, ihn mitreißen will. Er ist der Einzige der diese, zugegebener Maßen, pubertäre Reaktion hervorruft! Mistkerl!

„Äh, vielleicht sollten wir….", beginnt Alice.

„RUHE!", fahren wir sie beide an. Meine Cousine reißt die Augen auf, will erneut protestieren, unser Streitgespräch unterbrechen. Vielleicht weil sie weiß, worauf es hinausläuft.

„In einer Ehe geht es um zwei Liebende, Katrina. Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob du wirklich bereit dazu bist, oder ob ich dir DEINEN Tag nicht verhagele.", sagt er viel zu ruhig.

Wie kann er es wagen! Natürlich ist das mein Tag! Seit Jahrtausenden ist dieser eine Tag im Leben eines jeden Mädchens etwas Besonderes, ein Tag, an dem es nur um die Braut geht, verflucht noch eins! Und er unterstellt mir, dass ich zu egoistisch bin, um verheiratet zu sein!

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, kleiner dummer Junge!", fauche ich auf Slowakisch. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie man mit einer richtigen Frau umzugehen hat?!"

Garrett schnaubt verächtlich. „Meinst du also, dass sich das kleine ungehobelte Fräulein in eine Frau verwandelt, sobald wir verheiratet sind?", knurrt er.

„FRÄULEIN?!", kreische ich. „Was weißt du schon, Kind!", fauche ich. „Du hast doch noch nie eine richtige Frau gehabt! Du kennst den Unterschied also nicht! Nur weil ich nicht vor die auf die Knie falle!", na ja zumindest nicht um ihm die Füße zu küssen… hmh!

Beobachte meinen _Vojak_ (Soldat), dessen Atem schneller geht. Er ist mindestens genauso scharf wie ich. Seine Augen tanzen, schweifen immer wieder zu meiner Brust ab, in der mein Herz hämmern würde, wäre es noch dazu in der Lage. Einen Moment blickt er Alice an, die sich geschäftig über eine der Mappen beugt, als würden wir uns hier nicht gerade an die Kehle gehen. Anscheinend hat sie vor uns kapituliert, oder sie hat etwas gesehen…

„Wenn unsere Hochzeit SO stattfindet", Garrett macht eine abschätzige Handbewegung zum Tisch, „musst du diesen Tag leider ohne mich begehen! Das mache ich nicht mit!", schimpft er. „Und unter gar keinen Umständen trage ich ein pinkfarbenes Hemd, verflucht!"

„Das ist Erika-farben.", korrigiert Alice. „Und passt zum Brautstrauß."

„Was auch immer, NEIN! Entscheide dich, KATRINA! Und entscheide dich jetzt!", knurrt er aufgebracht. Vier Stunden mit Alice und mädchenhaften Hochzeitsträumen haben seine Nerven sichtlich strapaziert.

„Nenn mich nicht Katrina!", keife ich. Das kann ich genauso viel leiden, wie sein „Katie", zumindest offiziell. Wenn er mir ganz verrucht „Katie, kleine Katie" ins Ohr säuselt, wenn wir alleine sind… Die Haare auf meinen Armen stellen sich auf, die in meinem Nacken kribbeln, als Elektrizität meine Wirbelsäule hinunter prickelt. Dieser Mann!

Garretts Augen verdunkeln sich schlagartig. Natürlich spürt, riecht er, was hier gerade vor sich geht.

„Entscheide dich.", brummt er.

Er ist gemein! Diese Hochzeit ist das, von dem ich nie wusste, dass ich davon geträumt habe. Weder als Mensch, als es für mich nur darauf ankam, meine Herrin zu beschützen, in einer Zeit, in der ich sicherlich irgendwann einen anderen Krieger meines Stammes geheiratet hätte, nur um neue, starke Kämpfer zu gebären, war mir das nicht wichtig. Ich war sehr froh, dass ich durch meine Aufgabe als Leibgarde unserer Stammesoberhäupter nicht mal annährend so früh über eine Familie nachzudenken hatte. Und retrospektiv bin ich meiner Mutter, Sasha, und Tanya sehr dankbar, dass sie mich damals verwandelt haben, nur zwei Monate bevor ich meinen Dienst hätte aufgeben müssen, mein Höchstalter mit 21 erreicht. Noch seitdem ich in dieses besondere Leben gekommen bin. Nachdem Mamička - nach ihrem Tod haben wir Schwestern uns in zahllose Männerbekanntschaften geflüchtet und nebenbei einen Mythos geschaffen, von dem der sture Holzkopf vor mir sehr wohl profitiert! Idiot! Dennoch habe ich nie einen der Männer, ob menschlicher oder übermenschlicher Natur, als dauerhafte Konstante gesehen. Habe unsere Cousinen und Cousins, die Familie Cullen, als positiv außer der Art gesehen, habe mich für Eleazar und Carmen gefreut, als diese zu uns stießen, aber mich nie selbst in einem Brautkleid gesehen.

Aber jetzt? Jetzt will ich das volle Programm, und verdammt, es ist sein Job, den Mund zu halten und alles ab zunicken, was ich ihm vor die Füße werfe! So machen die menschlichen Paare es doch in den ganzes Reality- Halbdokus über perfekte Brautkleider und Traumreisen!

Ein verächtliches Schnauben reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, als mein Odbojári sich abwendet, unser Wohnzimmer verlässt.

„Wohin gehst du? Bleib hier verdammt!", donnere ich. Es hat mich doch überrascht, wie leicht mir meine Muttersprache von den Lippen geht, nachdem wir sie Jahrhunderte nur selten, zum Teilen von Geheimnissen unter Schwestern benutzt haben, aber da wir weder vor Carmen, noch vor Eleazar großartig Geheimnisse haben, kann man das schnell abzählen. Aber mit meinem _Gefährten_ streitet es sich vorzüglich in mehreren Sprachen! Nur wenn wir versuchen, auf Spanisch miteinander zu zanken, muss ich immer lachen, weil es sich anfühlt, wie Kinder, die ihre Eltern nachahmen, ich stets an Carmen und Eleazar denken muss.

„Werde dir darüber klar, was du willst. Dann können wir darüber sprechen.", wie arrogant, von oben herab und sowas von eingebildet! Ungehobelter Nomade! Zerzauster! ARGH!

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich will! Aber DU anscheinend nicht!", brülle ich ihm hinterher. „Du… du…", mir fällt nicht mal eine schmissige Beleidigung ein! „DU Brite!", keife ich, ich bin mir sicher, er hat mich gehört. Und er wird stocksauer sein. Gut so. Aber zum einen, soll er sich nicht so anstellen, wie lange ist dieser Bürgerkrieg nun schon vergangen? Zum anderen, sind seine Eltern beziehungsweise deren Familien aus Europa eingewandert. Seine Mutter war gebürtige Waliserin, die Familie seines Vaters kam ursprünglich aus Frankreich, der Vater selbst ist allerdings in den Kolonien geboren.

„Diese Bilder in meinem Kopf!", jammert Alice und schüttelt sich. „Ist das immer so bei euch? Herr je, ihr seid ja schlimmer als Rosalie und Emmett!"

Wenn sie damit sagen will, dass wir heißer sind als die beiden, das unterschreib ich ihr! Alles andere werde ich vehement abstreiten!

Dieser Idiot! Erst bringt er sich überhaupt nicht ein und meckert nur an meinen Ideen herum und nun schmettert er alles ab, erklärt die gesamte Planung für Humbug und unnütz! Wie kann er es wagen! Dieser ungehobelte, zerzauste, patriotische…. Widerling!

„Entschuldige mich, Alice, ich…"

„Ja, ja", wiegelt sie ab und macht wieder diese wegwerfende Geste, die sie anscheinend perfektioniert hat. Das ist also die „Alice Geste" von der ihre Familie spricht. „Geh schon!"

Ich mag es, wie meine liebe Cousine denkt. Hach!

#

Es ist Anfang August und selbst hier bei uns in Alaska riecht die Luft nach Sommer, die Sonne scheint von einem perfekten blauen Himmel.

Mein sturer Holzkopf hat das Fenster weit geöffnet, sitzt wieder einmal in seinem abgeliebten Schaukelstuhl und hat die langen Beine ausgestreckt auf dem Fenstersims liegen.

Selbst wenn er ein Arschloch und dumm wäre, wäre er immer noch hervorragend anzusehen. Und es macht ihn noch attraktiver, dass er es nicht ist.

„Garrett.", ermahne ich ihn, bleibe mitten im Zimmer stehen.

„Katrina.", antwortet er trocken, ohne sich nach mir umzudrehen. Immerhin hat er nicht das Haus verlassen. So können wir weiter streiten, wenn er es nicht einsieht.

„DU weißt, dass du im Unrecht bist.", sage ich fest. Ich- Botschaften sind doch nur was für Leute, die sich nicht zu streiten wissen! „Wieso regst du dich über die paar Dollar mehr so auf? Es ist ja nicht so, als müsstest du das alles bezahlen!"

Das hat ihn auf den Beinen. Unsere Hochzeit ist eine Sache, die wir im selben Maße finanzieren wollen, auch wenn unsere Familie die Geldangelegenheiten an sich gerissen hat und meint, sie würden das auch ohne uns regeln. Wo sie denn hinkäme, wenn ihre kleine Schwester selbst für ihre Hochzeit aufkommen müsse, hatte Tanya geschimpft.

„45Tausend Dollar?! Wofür, Weib!", knurrt er, steht bedrohlich über mir. „Wozu das ganze menschliche Theater!?"

„Weil ICH es so will verdammt! Wieso verstehst du das nicht! Das ist etwas Einmaliges! Es wird für immer sein, verflucht!", keife ich.

„Wozu das alles?! Es ist schon einmalig, weil es uns beide betrifft! Und da wir beide ewig leben, ist es auch für immer!", antwortet er verbissen.

Sein Duft steigt mir in die Nase. Er riecht so… verführerisch!

„Vyzleč to! Ľahnite si! (Ausziehen! Hinlegen!)", befehle ich und zerre mir selbst mein T- Shirt über den Kopf. Der widerspenstige Soldat grinst anzüglich, bewegt sich keinen Millimeter, aber seine Körperspannung verändert sich. Ein Raubtier auf der Lauer. Oh Gott! In meiner südlichen Region zieht es gewaltig.

Starre meinen Patrioten an, dessen Grinsen breiter wird, bevor er hervorschnellt, mich an der Hüfte packt, uns herumwirbelt und mich in den Schreibtisch drückt, vornüber.

Heilige Scheiße! Mein „kleiner" Soldat drückt sich gegen meine Kehrseite.

Garretts Hände wandern sinnlich aber bestimmt meine Oberschenkel hinauf, Finger kriechen unter die Hosenbeine meiner Jeansshorts.

„Weib, wenn du willst, dass ich an DEINEM Hochzeitstag neben dir stehe, wirst du dich besinnen müssen. Ich mache diesen Zirkus nicht mit!", knurrt er, reibt sich an meinem Hinterteil. Verdammte Scheiße! Wie soll ich mich denn bitte konzentrieren, wenn ich schon fast von unserer Trockenübung komme? „Hast du mich verstanden, Zänkische!", seine markanten Hände gleiten meine Seiten hinauf, zupfen an meinem BH, umfassen die Körbchen, bevor sie herzhaft zu packen.

„Meckern kann jeder! Mach es doch selbst!", fauche ich, bevor ich mein Gesäß in seinen Schoß drücke. Als ob er sich wirklich hinsetzen und mit Alice unsere Hochzeit besprechen würde! Oder Alice sagen würde, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht in Anspruch nehmen wird! Sicherlich nicht! Außerdem würde er es nie und nimmer bewerkstelligen, eine Hochzeit für all unsere geladenen Gäste auf die Beine zu stellen. Und mir und unserer Familie die Blöße geben und alle ausladen würde er auch nicht. Das würde er mir nicht antun und das weiß ich. Mein harter Kerl hat eben ein gutes Herz. Hach.

Wieder gleitet eine von Garretts Händen an mir hinab, öffnet in einer fließenden Bewegung meine Shorts und zerrt sie über meinen Hintern hinunter, ich sollte nicht immer so viel abschweifen! Ich bekomme nichts mit, wenn er meine Gedanken flutet! Garretts Jeans rutscht seine Beine ein Stück abwärts, mein Rebell drückt mich ein Stück mehr über seinen Schreibtisch bevor sein glühender Mund auf meiner Halsschlagader aufkommt, er mit einem Stoß in mir ist. Heilige Mutter Gottes!

Will mich gerade beschweren, dass er nichts auf meinen Vorschlag erwidert, als er sich zurück zieht und in mich zurück treibt. Hart, schnell, rücksichtslos.

Stöhne auf, als ich mich ihm entgegen drücke, meine Hände umklammern das Holz der Tischplatte, die verdächtig unter meinem Griff knirscht.

„Du ketzerische kleine Kriegerin!", murmelt er, ergreift meine Hände, löst sie von der Tischplatte. Der Strom fließt mir unaufgefordert durch die Hände, versetzt ihm kleine Elektroschocks. Aber mein _Odbojári (Rebell)_ steht darauf.

Knurre ihn an, als er sich mir entzieht, ohne dass einer von uns seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hätte.

Garrett lacht leise, als ich herumwirble und mein Blick an meinem salutierenden Soldaten hängenbleibt. Garretts Männlichkeit ist steil aufgerichtet und ruft nach mir.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wer wem entgegenkommt, aber unsere Münder treffen sich zu einem Kräftemessen. Mein Verlobter – hach – drängt mich aufs Bett zurück, während sein Mund eine heiße Spur zu meiner Schulter zieht. Einen Moment zögert er. Zu viele meiner Dessous haben ein jähes Ende gefunden, weil sie meinem Soldaten nicht gewachsen waren. Als ich mich darüber beschwerte, dass all meine Unterwäsche einen Verschluss habe, und er den Bestand arg minimiert hatte, hat er mich tatsächlich zu Agent Provocateur begleitet und wir hatten viel Spaß. Im Geschäft und anschließend zuhause… Nun überlegt er, ob er mir den Gefallen tut, oder ob er das Wäschestück zerreißt. Ich werde ihm die Überlegung abnehmen und öffne den Verschluss, entledige mich selbst des Stücks Stoff. Den mag ich nämlich wirklich.

Garretts brennender Blick senkt sich auf meinen Busen, bevor seine sinnlichen Lippen eine Brustwarze umschließen und sie zwischen seine Zähne zieht. Meine Haut prickelt vor Erregung. Eine Hand umschließt meine andere Brust, massiert und knetet, bis ich mich ihm stöhnend entgegen drücke, seinen Kopf gegen meinen Busen presse und das Gefühl seiner Bartstoppeln genieße.

Mindestens genauso sehr, wie ich es genieße, wenn er sich unter meinem Griff windet, liebe ich es, wenn er sich ins Zeug legt, um mich zum Stöhnen zu bringen.

Geübte, lange Finger streichen meinen Bauch hinab, driften ab, streicheln meine Oberschenkel, die sich unter der Federleichten Berührung öffnen. Für ihn immer öffnen würden, es ist ganz natürlich, wie atmen, es ist dort, wo er hingehört. Lange Finger, angenehm rau, schweben über meine Scham, streicheln und kreisen, dass ich ihn anschreien möchte, dass er gefälligst mit den Scheiß Spielchen aufhören soll und ich endlich kommen will, verdammt! Führ es zu Ende! Doch mehr als ein sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen kommt nicht über meine Lippen, als seine Finger in mich hineingleiten, sein Daumen über meine Lustperle gleitet und mich zu meinem Klimax fingert.

Wieder treffen sich unsere Lippen zu einem stürmischen Kuss, mein finales Stöhnen geht in Garretts Mund unter, als ich um seine Finger herum komme und ich das siegessichere Lächeln auf seinen Lippen spüren kann. Widerling!

Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich meine Sinne wieder beisammen habe, was möglicher Weise auch an Garretts Hand liegt, die noch immer auf meiner Weiblichkeit ruht. Träge, besitzergreifend, ungehemmt. Gott ich steh drauf, dass der Sexuelle Faktor einer Beziehung für ihn genauso normal ist, wie für mich. Er schämt sich weder seiner, noch meiner Lust.

Seine Zähne nippen an meinem Hals, während ich erfreut feststelle, dass sich seine Länge noch immer in meine Seite presst.

Wenn du mir nicht antworten willst, Rebell, dann muss ich eben selbst zu packen! Richte mich auf, zerre sein Shirt über seinen Kopf. Ich würde es auch zerreißen, aber da legt er plötzlich einen anderen Maßstab, als an meine Unterwäsche an. Shirts zu zerreißen, sei Verschwendung, aber meine Unterwäsche zu Schreddern nicht, denn es sei Vergeudung, dass ich mich damit überhaupt verhüllen würde! Macho! Chauvinist! Ekel! Widerling! Hallodri! MEIN!

Wir knien voreinander auf dem Bett, als ich sein Ding, sein Gemächt umfasse, sanften Druck ausübe. Drücke fester zu, gemein. „Mach es doch allein.", zische ich erneut. Meine unsere Hochzeitsplanung.

Garrett verdreht einen Moment erregt die Augen. „Du machst das ausgezeichnet.", keucht er, legt seine Hand über die meine. Verdammte scheiße, wieso habe ich den Eindruck das er NICHT über die Hochzeit spricht?

Beobachte unsere Hände, die seinen Schaft massieren. Verflucht, reibe meine Oberschenkel aneinander, um die neu erwachende Spannung abzubauen.

„Unersättliches kleines Biest.", stöhnt Garrett. Spüre deutlich, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird, dazu zögert er es schon zu lang hinaus.

Stoße ihn aufs Bett zurück. Seine Augen funkeln vor Verlangen. Und er wird nie wieder eine andere so ansehen. Dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – Lust, Begehren, Liebe, Zuversicht – ist für alle Zeit nur für mich bestimmt.

Positioniere mich über ihm, nehme seine Länge mit einer sanften Bewegung in mir auf. Seine Hände packen mich an den Oberschenkeln, während ich meine Hüften kreisen lassen. Fast augenblicklich kommt mein Odbojári. Stöhnend.

Das Gute an Vampiren ist ihre Standhaftigkeit.

Garrett richtet sich zu mir auf, seine nackte Brust an meiner, als wir in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fallen, ich spüren kann, wie das Gift in seiner Länge zu pulsieren beginnt. Seine wandernden Hände treiben mich in den Wahnsinn!

Als ich seinen Namen stöhne, bin ich mir sicher, dass auch Alice uns gehört hat. Ich bin nicht von der leisen Sorte, aber mein Captain Smith fährt darauf ab, wenn ich in Ekstase verfalle und er der Grund dafür ist. „Zänkische kleine Katie.", raunt er, als er erneut seinen Samen in mir verteilt. Wären wir menschlich, herrje, wie hätten einen Stall voller Kinder.

Lasse mich neben ihn fallen. Beobachte seine Brust dabei, wie sie sich hebt und senkt, während wir uns von unserem Höhepunkt erholen, lasse meine Finger über sein Brusthaar gleiten. Mein alter Junge. Mein Mann.

„Also, Zänkische.", beginnt er. Will widersprechen, doch er bringt mich mit einem „Odpočinok, kacírsky (Ruhe, Ketzerische)" zum Schweigen. „Du machst also alles mit, was ich für unsere Hochzeit plane und hältst dich raus?", hakt er nach. Das würde er niemals wirklich tun! Er blufft doch nur!

Nicke. Er würde sich niemals Alice' aussetzen. Dafür mag er sie und Carlisle zu gern, versteht sich zu gut mit Jasper, als das er dem Terrorelf etwas antun würde. „Gut. Ab sofort kümmere ich mich darum."

Was?! Niemals! Richte mich schwungvoll auf. „Wie bitte?", was hat er nur vor?

„Was guckst du so gern? „Trau dich"?", oh nein, ja, das sehen Tanya, Carmen und ich regelmäßig, aber ich würde mich niemals auf sowas einlassen. „Machen wir es genauso.", schlägt er vor.

Überlege. So viel kann er nicht mehr verderben. Mein Kleid ist bezahlt, die Gäste sind eingeladen. Was kann er schon falsch machen, gerade mit der Hand unserer Bridezilla, die ihm schon die Richtung vorgeben wird?

„Na gut. Aber du wirst feststellen, dass 45Tausend Dollar absolut gerechtfertigt und von Nöten sind.", stänkere ich. Er wird es schon merken.

„Tzt. Von Nöten! Von Nöten sind wir beide und unsere Eheringe.", schimpft er. „Beides haben wir erledigt.", auch wenn der fiese Typ mir nicht sagt, wie viel er dafür hingelegt hat. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie aus Siobhans Werkstatt kommen. Auch meine Freundin spricht nicht über ihren Preis. Doch wenn ich mir ihren Internetauftritt so ansehe, dann war das kein spottbilliges Vergnügen für meinen knauserigen Amerikaner. „Und ein guter Dokumentenfälscher.", gibt er widerwillig zu. Aber auch den haben wir mit Jasper schon.

„In welchem hinterletzten Wald du lebst, mein Schatz. Gut, dass du so hübsch anzusehen bist.", stänkere ich. „Du wirst schon sehen, wie viel es bedarf, um eine ordentliche Hochzeit auf die Beine zu stellen!"

Will mich gerade in seine Arme sinken lassen, meinen Kopf auf seiner breiten Brust betten, als er aus dem Bett gleitet.

„Du wirst sehen, dass man nicht Monate braucht, um eine Hochzeit zu planen, sondern nur ein paar Tage.", behauptet er. Ja, natürlich, weil ich schon die ganze Arbeit gemacht habe!

Was soll er schon falsch machen. Er kann es nicht mehr ruinieren. Alice ist ja da.

„Wohin willst du?", erkundige ich mich. Wieso ziehst du dich bloß wieder an?

„Ich werde das jetzt mit Alice regeln."

Will gerade etwas erwidern, als das Handy auf dem Nachttisch eine neue Nachricht anzeigt. Das ist immer verdächtig, denn mein Rebell und der Absender sind beide keine großen Fans dieser Technik. Sie wissen sie zu schätzen, könnten (angeblich) aber auch ohne Leben. Es ist Liam.

„Du hast gepetzt!", rufe ich aus. Ich weiß es einfach. Sie benutzen ihre Telefone nicht ohne Grund. Sie sind schlimmer, als Waschweiber.

„Du hast deine Verbündeten, und ich meine, Holdeste.", zirpt er, schließt seine Hose und drückt mir einen züchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

_#_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honour, you did it for me_

_Now I am strong_  
_You gave me all_  
_You gave all you had and now I am home_  
_(Sia, my love)_

_#_

**_Alice_**

Hach. Sie weiß nicht was sie angerichtet hat. Sie setzt sehr viel Vertrauen in meine Überredungskünste, aber wie gut Garrett dagegen gefeit ist, zeigte sich ja schon als er meine wohlwollenden Care-Pakete ablehnte, die ihm zu einem eleganteren Stil verholfen hätten. Und im Gegensatz zu den Männern meiner Familie, Dad, Edward, Emmett und unser stinkendes Schoßhündchen, muss er es nicht mit mir aushalten. Er wird sich gegen meine Anweisungen wehren, weil er schon immer gegen Autoritäten aufgerauscht ist.

Blicke auf, als Garrett zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Ich habe unsere Arbeitsfläche etwas zusammen geräumt. Der frühere Nomade nimmt den dicken Ordner in die Hand und überreicht ihn mir. „Ich danke dir, dass du dich so für uns freust. Aber wir brauchen das alles nicht, Alice. Wir kriegen dass auch ohne Hilfe auf die Reihe."

„Bist du dir sicher?", frage ich, auch wenn ich seine Antwort vorausgesehen habe. „Behalte den Ordner einfach!", zirpe ich, als er nickt, sich ganz sicher ist.

Er ist ja schon ein wahres Schätzchen, das traut man ihm gar nicht zu, wenn man ihn das erste Mal sieht. Er war überrascht, als Kate ihm heute ein Bild von einem Brautstrauß unter die Nase gehalten hat und meinte, wie wundervoll der sei. Er hat sich für seine Kratzbürste was ganz anderes vorgestellt, wenn schon Blumen, dann die Pfingstrosen und Hortensien, die Carmen im Garten kultiviert hat. Sie würden viel besser zu Kate passen, ehrliche Pflanzen, die nicht industriell verbogen sind. Dieses Gespür für die kleinen Dinge hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wir werden sie zwar nicht aus dem Garten nehmen können, immerhin hat Kate sich in den Kopf gesetzt, im Schnee zu heiraten! Was ich auch völlig unverständlich fand, bis sie ganz empört alle anderen Szenarien abschmetterte.

_„__Es hat einst im Schnee begonnen", sagt sie. „Auch wenn wir uns kennen lernten, als noch kein Schnee gefallen war, war es doch auf einem weißgetünchten Feld, an dem Garrett geschworen hat, bei mir zu bleiben.", seufzend._

Diese romantische Seite war mir an meiner Cousine neu und ich konnte mir ein freudiges Jauchzen nicht verkneifen.

„Solltest du Hilfe benötigen, melde dich."

„Ich krieg das schon hin, Alice. Ich bin schon groß.", sagt er und lächelt versöhnlich.

Das sagt er jetzt. Noch weiß er ja auch nicht, dass Kate ihre Diskussion etwas anders darstellen wird und die Damen ihm daraufhin ihre Unterstützung entziehen. Zumindest vorerst. Ich glaube niemand kann dem charmanten Vegetarier etwas abschlagen und am wenigsten die beiden Schwestern seiner Braut. Auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden.

Verabschiede mich schnell von den anderen, bevor ich aufbreche, um meiner Familie von der anstehenden Feier zu berichten.

Garrett würde gern alles anders machen, wie wir. Einfach aus Protest. Noch weiß er aber nicht, dass wir an ALLES gedacht haben und er hat den Ordner auch noch nicht durchgesehen, den ich ihm da gelassen habe. Dieser Ordner sieht zwar aus, wie derjenige, den wir über vier Stunden besprochen haben, aber das ist natürlich Absicht.

Die Mappe, die nun noch in Denali liegt, ist Kates ursprüngliche Planung, ergänzt mit einigen meiner Kniffe, immerhin habe ich schon mehr als eine Hochzeit organisiert.

Garrett weiß noch nicht wirklich, wie viel dieses ganze Theater seiner Verlobte – nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben – bedeutet. Er versteht es noch nicht. Aber er wird. Er wird sehen, wie sehr ihr Herz daran hängt.

Garrett Smith mag ein verwegener ehemaliger Nomade sein, der in seinem menschlichen Leben ein Rasiermesser hätte benutzen sollen und der sich nicht anziehen sollte wie ein Lump, dann würde man auch von Weitem erkennen, was für ein ansehnlicher Kerl dahinter steckt, aber er ist auch ein kluger Mann, mit einem guten Herzen. Und ich schreibe mir einen Anteil der Arbeit zu, weil ich es absichtlich etwas mit den Schleifchen übertrieben habe, um ihn auf diesen Weg zu bringen.

Garrett wird Kate erzählen, dass er das für viel weniger Dollar geregelt kriegt. Er wird Eleazar um Hilfe bitten und wird sich an einem lauen Spätsommerabend doch mit Kates gesammelten Werken befassen. Wird ihre Handschrift erkennen, ihren Geruch am Papier wahrnehmen und eine Vorstellung davon haben, wie lang und ausführlich sie sich damit beschäftigt hat. Er wird Freunde anrufen, davon sprechen, dass er sie für wahnsinnig hält, aber seine Wahnsinnige liebt. Einer dieser Freunde wird ihn daran erinnern, dass sie für ihre Frauen so ziemlich alles tun, auch wenn sie zuvor darüber lamentieren, dass Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Frauen sei es ihnen wert. Und das wird er ohne mein Zutun sagen. Ich mag es, wenn die Dinge laufen, wie sie sollen.

Der Patriot wird keinen weiteren Menschen einladen, es werden nur der Pfarrer und die Blumenmädchen und natürlich deren Mütter anwesend sein. Es wird eine Torte geben, die in vier einzelne Torten aufgeteilt ist, weil er drei Teile davon an das Kinderheim senden wird, dass auch jedes Jahr Carmens Plätzchen bezieht. Er hat den Champagnerturm gestrichen und die Callas und die tausend weißen Rosen, ebenso wie die zwei tausend rosa Rosen, die den Boden bedecken sollten.

Er hat viele Dinge gestrichen, aber er kennt seine „zänkische Kriegerin".

Ich sehe dem sehr positiv entgegen. Denn was er beibehält sind die eingeplanten Trauzeugen. Tanya als Trauzeugin der Braut, Liam dafür an Garretts Seite. Gut so, der Mann der von unseren Freunden am längsten verheiratet ist. Vielleicht kann er dem jungen Patrioten ein paar Tipps geben. Immerhin stehen die beiden Männer seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen in Verbindung.

Liam ist eine Art Antiquitätenhändler, macht für Auftraggeber seltene, verschollen geglaubte oder ähnliches, alles in allem schwer zu bekommende, Antiquitäten ausfindig. Angefangen bei alten Büchern, die Maggie meist erst einmal übersetzt und überprüft, wenn er sie nachhause mitbringt. In manchen alten Schriften ist von Vampiren und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen die Rede, so genau und detailliert, dass diese Absätze nicht den Menschen zugänglich sein sollten. Da Vinci hat viel Wissen in diesem Bereich. Picasso ist deswegen in den Wahnsinn abgeglitten. Liam hat dem heimatverbundenen Amerikaner eine Erstausgabe von einem Geschichtsbuch über seinen Unabhängigkeitskrieg besorgt, geschrieben von einem seiner Kameraden auf dem Feld.

Würden wir nicht nur menschliches Leben imitieren, sondern tatsächlich Menschen sein, würde auf den Einladungen Sashas Name stehen. Oder die Namen Eleonore und George.

Doch in unserem Leben?

_#_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Es begann einst im Dezember._

_Nun möchten wir euch herzlichst zu unserer Trauung einladen,_

_sobald der erste Schnee liegen bleibt._

_Bitte findet euch bis zum 16. November in unserem Wohnsitz ein_

_Hochachtungsvoll Katrina Alena Denali & Garrett N. Smith_

_#_

**_Kate_**

Er hat es tatsächlich gemacht. Garrett hat durchgehalten. Ich habe gehört, er habe Alice' Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, als ihm die Zeit davon lief, aber sie habe sich seinen Anweisungen gefügt. Wer's glaubt.

Gestern spätabends ist der erste Schnee gefallen und über Nacht liegen geblieben. Die Sonne scheint, der Himmel strahlt knallblau. Das sollte aber kein Problem werden, zwischen dem Haus und dem Garten ist ein Dach aus weißem Stoff gespannt. Ich bin aufgeregt. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Garrett gemacht hat.

Immer wenn ich nachgefragt habe, wie viel er denn schon ausgegeben habe, hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemurmelt, dass das seine Sache sei. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir würde er es ja nicht übertreiben. Wenn der wüsste, was das extra angefertigte Hochzeitskleid wirklich gekostet hat!

Schon gestern in aller Frühe sind die Cullens angereist und ich bin noch immer erstaunt, wie rasant sich Renesmee verändert. Auch wenn ihr Alterungsprozess inzwischen verlangsamt ist, sieht sie doch schon älter aus, als das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe.

Im Verlauf des Morgens sind auch die Iren gemeinsam mit den beiden jungen Ägyptern eingetroffen. Anscheinend hat sich eine unheilige Allianz (Benjamins Worte!) zwischen Maggie und Tia gebildet, und der jüngere Teil des alten Zirkels hat sich die letzten Tage an den nebligen Küsten Irlands mit Klippenspringen vertrieben. Ich glaube, dass auch Siobhan ihre Finger bei dieser unheiligen Allianz im Spiel hat. Das hat sie immer, auch wenn man es nicht sofort erkennt.

Die Nomaden fehlen noch. Ob wir Randall erreicht haben, weiß ich nicht mal. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Mary ihm schon davon erzählt haben wird. Die reisenden Vampire haben ein erstaunliches Informationsnetzwerk ganz ohne moderne Smartphone- Kommunikation.

Auch die Amazonen sind eingeladen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihren Regenwald für klirrende Kälte verlassen und sich in nordamerikanische Alltagskleidung zwängen würden, nur um dabei zu sein, wie sich zwei Vampire die Ewigkeit versprechen. Ihnen entzieht sich der Sinn dieses Fests, sind wir doch sowieso für immer und da stehe es doch außer Frage, dass Garrett und ich bis ans Ende aller Tage vereint sind. Ebenso steht in den Sternen, ob Nahuel und Huilen rechtzeitig hier sein werden. Nahuel hat fest versprochen, uns persönlich zur Trauung zu gratulieren, doch in unseren Kreisen kann zwischen einer solchen Zusage und einem Treffen eine ganze Dekade liegen.

Ich habe Garrett den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er einen Anzug tragen wird. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal wie die Dekorationen aussehen werden und ob sie zur Einladung passen!

Während Tanya mein glattes Haar kringelt, kommt Carmen mit meinem Kleid herein. Alle anwesenden Frauen seufzen entzückt auf.

„Was ist, wenn er alles falsch gemacht hat?", jammere ich. „Was, wenn er in Jeans und T-Shirt kommt?"

„Du würdest ihn trotzdem heiraten!", lacht Tanya und ist fröhlich beschwingt. Aber wahrscheinlich haben sie und Carmen auch schon alles gesehen. Das haben sie alle bestimmt! Nur ich bin diejenige, die sich das Elend erst im letzten Moment angucken darf!

Werfe Siobhan einen kritischen Blick zu, aber ihrer Miene ist nichts anzumerken. Schon aus Liam habe ich gestern nichts herausbekommen. Nicht ein Wort, außer sein geschmunzeltes „einen schönen Abend, Kate", als die Männer zum Pumas Jagen aufgebrochen sind. Junggesellenabschied. Für meinen Abend gestern habe ich mir einen Stripper gewünscht, aber Esme und Carmen wollten nicht, außerdem, hatte Siobhan eingewendet, hätten wir Kinder im Haus.

Warum mussten wir eigentlich auf Nessie, Maggie und Tia aufpassen? Und ich glaube zumindest bei den letzten beiden, ist ein nackter Mann nichts Neues mehr.

Siobhan hatte mich nachdrücklich gebeten, das Thema zu wechseln. Was, auch Maggie wird irgendwann erwachsen!

Hach.

Ich liebe mein Kleid. Betrachte die zarte Spitze der Korsage, lasse meine Hände über den ausladenden Rock gleiten. Der Stoff ist glatt und kühl und der Saum mit unzähligen sacht blassblauen Kristallen bestickt, so hell, dass sie beinahe durchsichtig wirken.

Meine schmale Halskette, die mit zarten hellblauen Ioliten besetzt ist, ist eine Leihgabe von Siobhan. Mein Strumpfband ist blau. Mein Kleid ist neu. Aber, außer mir selbst und meinem Störrischen habe ich nichts Altes. Verdammt!

„Etwas Altes.", sagt Tanya plötzlich ernst, hält zwei silberne Haarnadeln in die Höhe, deren Ende mit einer kleinen silbernen Kugel verziert ist. Sie sind schnörkellos und unspektakulär, wüsste ich nicht, was sie bedeuten. Sie werden sich in meine Frisur problemlos einfügen und doch würde ich so gern in Tränen der Rührung ausbrechen, als ich Tanya in die Arme falle. Es sind die Haarnadeln unserer Mutter Sasha, die Tanya damals an sich genommen hat, wie viele der persönlichen Dinge, um uns den Abschied zu erleichtern.

Als wir unser kollektives Geseufze wieder im Griff haben, klopft es an der Tür. Garretts Trauzeuge steckt den Kopf herein.

„Dein Zukünftiger schickt mich. Er möchte wissen, ob ihr im Zeitplan liegt.", schmunzelt Liam. Tzt! Ich bin die Braut, ich kann so viel zu spät kommen, wie ich möchte! Was für ein ungehobelter Kerl!

Mr. Smith hat einen „Zeitplan". Guck an! Aber noch immer behaupten Alice wie Garrett, dass es nicht ihr Werk ist. Alice betont immer wieder, dass sie nur eine Art Sekretärin gewesen ist und lästige Telefonate führte, als die Zeit fast verronnen war.

Mustere Liam.

Carlisle und seine Jungs sehen im Anzug immer gut aus. Eleazar steht der förmliche Look ebenfalls. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen bin, wie unsere alten Haudegen in klassischen Anzügen aussehen würden.

„Du sieht umwerfend aus, Kate.", sagt Liam charmant. So viele Worte für den sonst so schweigsamen Hünen! Ich bin ein bisschen überrumpelt.

Mache einige Schritte auf ihn zu, würde ihm im Überschwang der Emotionen vermutlich um den Hals fallen, aber Liams ausgestreckte Arme stoppen mich. So stehen wir mit unseren Händen verschränkt eine Armeslänge voneinander entfernt. Blicke mich hektisch zu Siobhan um, betrachte der irischen Krieger im dunklen Anzug.

„Verdammt, Siobhan!", stoße ich hervor. „Verdammt Liam, heilige Scheiße siehst du gut aus!", wende mich zu seiner Frau um. „Sieht er nicht zum Anbeißen aus?" Siobhan und Liam teilen einen Blick, ich weiß genau, was sie in diesem Moment denkt. Oh sie sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich, sie haben nur einen anderen Weg sich das zu zeigen. Siobhan verzieht den Mund, sagt aber nichts, vermutlich, weil Maggie und Nessie anwesend sind. Als ob Mag nicht ganz genau wüsste, dass ihre Zieheltern Sex haben!

#

_I will__be__all that you want_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

#

Carmen und Tanya beschweren sich nicht, als unsere Freunde und Familie schon hinaus geeilt sind und ich die Finger der beiden sicherlich zerdrücke. Verflucht, ich bin nervös!

Nicht, weil ich den Zotteligen heirate, sondern weil ich nicht weiß, was er gemacht hat. Was, wenn es ein Desaster wird? Was, wenn ich ihm deswegen nie wieder in die Augen sehen kann, weil es nichts damit zu tun hat, was ich mir wünsche? Verflucht, wie halten die Mädchen in „Trau Dich" das nur aus?

Blicke meine beiden Schwestern an, könnte weinen. Sie sind alles, was geblieben ist. Mama ist tot, Irina ebenso. Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, einen Gefährten zu finden. Nicht nach dem was meiner jüngeren Schwester wiederfahren ist. Und nun bin ich hier und trage mein perfektes Kleid und werde meinen perfekten Hallodri heiraten.

Für Immer startet heute, hat Bella einst gesagt.

Sehe auf, als Eleazar zur Tür herein kommt, eine kurze Verbeugung andeutet.

„Wunderschön.", sanft und fließend. Mein Brautvater stiehlt sich einen kleinen Kuss von Carmen, bevor er mir seinen Arm anbietet.

„Ich hoffe du bist Bruchsicher.", scherzt Tanya. „Finger wie Stahlseile! Ohhh! Meine kleine Schwester hat kalte Füße!", jauchzt sie. Ja, nun wo sie außer Reichweite ist! Biest!

„Ich bin tot! Ich habe immer kalte Füße.", schmolle ich. Blöde Kuh.

„Uhhh, wenn ich das meinem Schwager erzähle!", trällert sie.

„DU!", will nach ihr greifen, doch Eleazars Griff ist so sicher, dass ich mich nicht losreißen kann.

Carmen umfasst mein Gesicht mütterlich, ähnlich wie schon Esme zuvor ihre besten Wünsche ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Erde."

Tanya verzieht ihr Gesicht kurz. „Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage…", singt sie, küsst mich auf die Wange und eilt mit Carmen hinaus.

„Bereit?"

„Wie schlimm ist es?", stelle ich die Gegenfrage.

„Dass du ihn noch immer unterschätzt, Kate. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihr braucht das als Grundlage um zu streiten."

Mein lieber, süßer Eleazar. Wenn du wüsstest, wie wenig falsch diese Annahme ist!

#

Der Gang, der mit Garrett und dem Pfarrer endet, ist mit Buchsbäumen und Zypressen gerahmt, die mit grünen Seidenbändern geschmückt sind, Fackeln bilden einen breiten Weg, es gibt nur ein Blumenmädchen, es ist ein Kind aus dem Kinderheim. Sie blickt stolz zu mir hinauf, als sie mir meinen Brautstrauß überreicht. Pfingstrosen und Hortensien. Er ist wunderschön. Als sie los marschiert, direkt hinter Tanya, streut sie Pfingstrosenblätter.

Es gibt die obligatorischen Stuhlreihen, hat sich mein sturer Soldat also doch der menschlichen Farce gebeugt, Einsicht gezeigt.

Die Dekoration harmoniert, ist sehr natürlich gehalten. Die Bodenfackeln erzeugen ein wenig Wärme, unterstreichen unser Theater, als würden die kalten Temperaturen uns zum Frösteln verleiten.

Lasse meinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen.

Ich entdecke die Amazonen und Nahuel nirgends. Aber Randall zwinkert mir zu, Mary schlägt sich begeistert die Hände vor den Mund und reißt die Augen auf, als wir an ihr vorbei gehen.

Ich sehe Carlisles lächelndes Gesicht, mein Freund, der Schuld an diesem Tag hat. Dafür werde ich ihm mein Leben lang die Treue halten, ganz egal, was für ein Problem auftaucht.

Erblicke den Mann, der der Pfarrer sein sollte.

„Ein Friedensrichter.", erklärt Eleazar.

Dieser sture…. Garrett Smith. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit dir machen soll!

Ich habe Bella gefragt, wie sie den Moment empfunden habe, als sie Edward am Altar entdeckt hatte.

Fand ihre Schilderung arg übertrieben und viel zu kitschig.

Doch nun treffen mich diese tobenden goldenen Augen, die Farbe von wildem Honig, nur viel klarer.

Alles andere wird zu einem leisen Rauschen im Hintergrund. Eleazar drückt meine Hand fester, einen Moment zuckt Elektrizität in meine Fingerspitzen, bis ich ihn überrascht ansehe.

„Willst du dir wirklich den Rest deines Lebens anhören, dass du zum Altar gerannt bist, Schwesterchen?"

Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber der Weg ist so lang!

Starre Garrett an, der einen dunklen Zwirn trägt, die Haare ordentlich zurückgekämmt. Darf ich ihn hier und jetzt auffressen? Sein Lächeln zeugt von Bewunderung.

Hinter ihm bilden vier offene, schmiedeeiserne Fackelöfen einen Halbkreis, erzeugen das Gefühl von Wärme.

„Du bist… so schön…", sagt er atemlos.

„Schön?", hake ich spitz nach, aber es klingt eher piepsig.

„Wunderschön. Bildschön. Tausendschön.", murmelt er und drückt mir seine Lippen an die Schläfe.

Alles andere ist unbedeutend.

Die Worte des Richters sind gut gewählt, frei von kirchlichen Formulierungen, zügig, damit die arme Braut nicht erfriere und ohne Floskeln über den Tod, der uns scheidet. Das tut er nicht. Unser Ableben hat uns erst zusammen geführt. Eintausend Jahre später.

Blicke gebannt auf unsere Hände, nachdem mein Verlobter die Ringschachtel an sich genommen hat, als er mir meinen funkelnden Ehering ansteckt. Schlage die Augen nieder und blicke zu ihm auf, wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen. Spüre das Lächeln, das sich in meinem Gesicht eingenistet hat. Meins.

Rechne fest damit, dass sich der Idiot einen Spaß erlaubt, seine Hand zurückzieht. Aber sie liegt ruhig und warm in meiner. Meine Finger schieben den goldenen Ring an seine dafür vorgesehene Stelle, halten ihn fest.

Garrett blickt den Friedenrichter an, der wieder zu sprechen begonnen hat. Doch ich beobachte sein Profil, als wir zu Mann und Frau erklärt werden. Na ja, bockiger Junge und überaus liebreizende Frau, aber sei es drum. Mein EHEMANN blickt zu mir hinab, als wisse er genau, was ich denke.

„Mrs. Smith?", hakt er amüsiert nach, legt mir zärtlich eine Hand an die Wange, die andere gleitet um meine Taille, als er sich vorlehnt und HALLELUJA der Aufforderung nachkommt die Braut- das bin ich- zu küssen. Schlinge meinen Arm um seinen Nacken, lege eine Hand an seine bärtige Wange.

_I thought I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly you are the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_I will be all that you want_

_(Leona Lewis, I will be)_

Bella sagte, sie hätte es auch nicht mitbekommen, wären alle Gäste nach der Zeremonie direkt gegangen. So furchtbar kitschig wirkt meine Cousine gar nicht auf mich!

Aber dann besiegelt dieser ungehobelte Kerl unsere Eheschließung mit einem solchen Kuss! Verdammt, das hat er von mir gelernt!

Erst der Applaus unserer Freunde und das wiederholte Räuspern des Friedensrichters reißen mich aus meinem Rausch. Garretts Augen sind genauso verschleiert, wie die meinen. Dann lächelt er, dieses Lächeln, das sicherlich schon so markant war, als er noch ein Junge war. Ich kann das Kind in ihm sehen.

„Zufrieden, Zänkische?", raunt er.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das warst!", weil es so großartig und wunderschön ist. Es ist geerdet, es ist romantisch, aber nicht aufdringlich. Vielleicht ist es die Schlichtheit, die Gradlinigkeit. Es spiegelt uns wieder.

Die Gratulanten reißen uns fast auseinander, aber Garretts Finger schließen sich fester um meine. Wir sehen uns an, für immer. Und einen Moment lang, müssen wir nicht streiten.

#

Mich überrascht die Torte, die er für den guten Zweck genehmigt hat.

Die Amazonen und Nahuel und Huilen stoßen zu uns, sobald die Menschen das Feld geräumt haben. Die Amazonen tragen Hosen aus dunklem Leder und Rollkragenpullover, entschuldigen sich, ihres unfestlichen Aufzugs. Es ist absolut in Ordnung, von mir aus hätten sie auf unserer Familienfeier auch unverkleidet kommen. In diesen Outfits, die ihnen noch immer Bewegungsfreiheit lassen, wirken sie nämlich ein wenig kostümiert. Sie fühlen sich nicht gänzlich wohl darin.

Ich kann nicht glauben, wie gelöst die Stimmung ist. Alle tanzen, tauschen sich aus. Kreuze Siobhans Blick, die dicht neben Liam steht, ihre Arme um den seinen geschlungen, während er Kachiri lauscht.

Suche nach Garrett, während ich mit Randall tanze. Grr. Der Hallodri wirbelt natürlich lachend mit Mary übers Parkett. Sie lachen über irgendein gemeinsames Erlebnis.

Ob es so Brauch ist, dass Braut und Bräutigam an ihrem Hochzeitstag kaum eine ruhige Minute miteinander haben? Verflucht!

Und während Alice mir erneut schwört, dass sie fast nichts mir diesem wunderschönen Tag zu tun gehabt habe, schließen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um mich. Schließe die Augen und atme seinen Geruch ein, lasse mich gegen seine Brust sinken.

„Bist du glücklich?", murmelt er. Das Lächeln weicht auch nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist besser, als ich dir zugetraut habe.", gestehe ich großmütig. Viele Dinge sind denen, die ich mir überlegt hatte, sehr ähnlich.

„Ich hatte ein klein wenig Hilfe von Bridezilla, die mich in die richtige Richtung getreten hat.", gibt er zu. Blicke ihn fragend an, doch er zwinkert Alice nur zu. Sie scheint ihm gar nicht böse zu sein.

Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr, sieht sich suchend im Raum um, bevor er mir ein „Komm" zuflüstert. Hier?! Doch bevor ich eine passende Retour zur Verfügung habe, zieht er mich schon hinaus.

„Wohin gehen wir?", zetere ich. „Wir sind mitten…"

Der sture Bock wedelt wegwerfend mit der Hand, so wie Alice es oft tut.

In unserer Auffahrt steht Eleazars Wagen, Liam hat den Mund lächelnd verzogen und hält uns die hintere Tür auf.

„Was? Nahuel?", als sie mich ins Wageninnere bugsieren. Liam und Garrett salutieren einander kurz, bevor der Ire die Tür zuwirft.

„Nahuel wird uns zu… unserer Hochzeits… suite bringen.", erklärt mein EHEMANN. „Ich musste Eleazar versprechen, dass wir zumindest die erste Nacht anderswo verbringen.", ohh so eine Nacht kann ganz ohne Kalender auch länger dauern… Aber ich hätte vermutet, dass er seinen Trauzeugen bittet, ihn zu kutschieren. „Unsere Suite ist sehr weit draußen, ich will mir nicht Siobhans Missfallen aufhalsen, weil ich ihren Ehemann in Beschlag nehme.", zwinkert er. Er hat also auch gesehen, wie… territorial mein Freundin neuerdings zu sein scheint.

„Hast du irgendwas mitgenommen, außer der Jacken, die wir nicht brauchen? Ich habe nicht vor, mein Kleid die nächsten Tage anzuhaben!", ganz bestimmt nicht! Schiele auf sein Hemd. Dann ist das eben meins… Garrett lehnt sich zu mir hinüber, zieht mich in seine Seite.

„Ich habe nicht eingeplant, dass du in der nächsten Zeit irgendetwas anhast, _Najdrahhs_̌í.", seine Stimme ist lustverhangen. Rau. Reibe meine Oberschenkel aneinander. Sollte diese schnelle Erregbarkeit nicht irgendwann nachlassen? Ich könnte Carlisle fragen. Aber… nein, das könnte ich auch sein lassen. Bevor Garrett lauter und unbefangener hinzufügt: „Und Nahuel hat Spaß am Autofahren."

Angesprochener zwinkert mir durch den Rückspiegel zu. „Aber ich habe Eleazar versprochen, den Wagen in einem Stück wieder abzuliefern."

Ich glaube ja, mein Bruder hätte gern ein neues Auto.

_I__have died every day_

_Waiting__for you_

_Oh Darling,__don't be afraid_

_I__have loved you for__a__thousand years_

_I will__love you for__a__thousand more_

_(Christina__Perri__, a__thousand years__)_

Garrett verabschiedet sich von Nahuel und wünscht ihm und seiner Tante eine gute Heimreise. Also haben wir zumindest dasselbe im Sinn.

Ein kleines Haus mitten im Nirgendwo. Um uns herum endlose weiße Landschaft.

Stirnrunzelnd hatte mein Frischangetrauter zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ich nicht bereit war, meine Jacke selbst zu tragen. Nun hält er direkt auf die Eingangstür zu, wendet sich zu mir um. Was für ein groteskes Bild wir abgeben müssen! Er in seinem Anzug und ich mitten im Schnee mit meinem Hochzeitskleid, ohne zu bibbern. „Wird's bald?", erkundigt er sich sehr charmant.

Ich geb' dir gleich „Wird's bald!". Der Patriot schüttelt den Kopf, schließt auf und bleibt in der geöffneten Tür stehen, um mich hinein zu lassen. Wenigstens etwas von seiner guten Kinderstube ist übrig geblieben.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?", frage ich spitz. Ich gebe zu, das ist eine Fangfrage. Technisch gesehen, hat er nichts vergessen, er hat mich heute schon einmal schwungvoll gepackt und mich wie in einem alten Film galant über die Türschwelle getragen. Zuhause.

Aber dafür, dass ich seine Mätzchen mitgemacht habe – ich hätte trotz des wundervolles Ergebnis auch anders reagieren können! – will ich das volle Programm.

Er nuschelt ein „Weib", stöhnend, bevor er die Jacken direkt neben der Tür fallen lässt und zurück gestampft kommt. Stelle mich darauf ein, wieder wie eine Prinzessin ins Haus getragen zu werden, doch der Idiot macht natürlich nicht was er soll! Der Hallodri packt mich an der Taille und wirft mich über seine Schulter, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Quietsche überrascht und empört auf.

„Oh Liebes, man kann unter dem ganzen Tüll deinen süßen Hintern gar nicht sehen.", lacht er und tätschelt die Lagen Stoff unter denen mein Hinterteil verborgen ist.

„LASS MICH RUNTER!", fauche ich. AU! Ganz ungalant lande ich auf den Füßen. „Jetzt verdirbst du alles! Das war so ein schöner Tag!", knurre ich, starre wutentbrannt zu ihm hinauf. Es war eben zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wir haben heute noch nicht einmal gestritten. Waren ekelhaft verliebt ineinander! Pfui!

„Also siehst du ein, dass ich es besser kann als du!?", brummt er.

„Tzt! Junge, alles was du kannst, das kann ich viel besser!", schieße ich meine Giftpfeile.

„Tzt! 45Tausend!", sagt's und verdreht die Augen.

„Wie viel hast du ausgegeben?"

„Darüber willst du jetzt diskutieren?", macht zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Hmh. Nein, aber ich bin jetzt schon ganz scharf auf ihn, obwohl wir noch nicht mal fünf Minuten streiten. „Wirklich?"

Wie ekelerregend selbstsicher er ist!

„Da ist aber jemand sehr von sich überzeugt, Großväterchen!", stänkere ich.

Garrett verzieht eine Augenbraue. Dann krachen wir aufeinander. Ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht, wer von uns einen Schritt mehr auf den anderen zugemacht hat.

In unserem Kuss kämpfen wir um die Oberhand, während Mr. Smith an der Schnürung meines Hochzeitskleides zieht und zerrt und ich erst hektisch versuche, alle Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen, bis ich mich dafür entscheide, dass das „Später" jetzt egal ist und das Hemd aufreiße, dass leise klappernd die Knöpfe über den Fußboden rollen.

„Ungeduldig, Mrs. Smith?", murmelt er an meinen Lippen. Verflucht, wenn er es sagt klingt es so… so… hör nie wieder auf das zu sagen!

„Wenn du mir nicht behilflich bist, muss ich eben allein zum Punkt kommen!", zische ich.

„Oh Liebes, beim Kommen werde ich dir behilflich sein.", säuselt er, als mein Kleid sich öffnet und nach leichtem Ziehen gen Fußboden rutscht.

Garretts Blick gleitet über mich, eine Mischung aus Bewunderung, Lust und Unverständnis. Er versteht den Sinn der schneeweißen Reizwäsche nicht, sie ist nicht von Nöten, so fest, wie ich in mein Kleid geschnürt war. Ob er je begreifen wird, dass Frau manche Dinge einfach braucht, weil das eben einfach so ist?

Küssend wandert sein glühender Mund zu meiner Schulter hinab, drängend stolpern wir mehr in den Raum hinein. Nestele an seiner Hose herum, eine Hand schlüpft hinein und liebkost seine Länge. Leises Knurren ist seine Reaktion. Dann spüre ich ein Bett an meinen Beinen.

Sind wir durch eine weitere Tür gegangen? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist auch völlig egal. Wir würden nicht mal ein Bett brauchen…

Mein Mann lässt seine Hände wandern, während seine Zunge über den Spitzenstoff meines BHs gleitet. Ich kann seinen heißen Atem spüren. Die Erregung schießt durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Mein Soldat ist so ein Gentleman, wandert weiter hinunter, zieht mir die Knie weg, dass ich unsanft auf der Matratze aufkomme. Dieses leichte Grinsen treibe ich dir schon noch aus! Du bist heute viel zu gut gelaunt!

Garrett murmelt Liebkosungen, murmelt Zänkische, Fräulein, Weib, Kratzbürste, mein kleines Feuerwerk, als er sich an meinem Spitzhöschen zu schaffen macht, kitzeln seine stoppeligen Wangen meine Beine, sein Atem berührt meine intimste Stelle.

Vergrabe eine Hand in seinen Haaren, als er einen Kuss auf meine Scham drückt, zuckt Strom durch meine Finger. Ich spüre sein Lächeln, als seine Hände den Spitzenstoff von meinen Beinen ziehen.

Seine Lippen küssen, nippen und saugen, seine Zunge fährt träge Kreise nach. Spüre seine Zähne, wie sie vorsichtig heißes Fleisch berühren. Versuche mich zu konzentrieren, doch der einzige Gedanke in meinem Kopf ist seine Gesichtsbehaarung, die an den richtigen Stellen Prickeln verursacht.

Als er zwei Finger zu Hilfe nimmt und den Rhythmus seiner Zunge imitiert, ist die Spannung nahezu unerträglich, meine Muskeln zittern. Komme, Garrett keucht, als ihn ein etwas stärkerer Stromschlag trifft. Er ist einer der Wenigen, der dem unbeirrt standhält.

Mein Ehemann!

Gemächlich küsst er sich meinen Bauch hinauf, stoppt an meinem Busen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass Jungs ihre Fixierung auf dieses Merkmal irgendwann überwinden, aber das tun sie nie.

Schlinge meine Beine um seinen Körper, drücke fester zu und schaffe es, uns herum zu werfen. Okay, ich gebe zu, vielleicht habe ich ein Quäntchen Elektrizität eingesetzt, um ihn eine Sekunde außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen.

Mein strammer Soldat blinzelt ein paar Mal und schüttelt den Kopf, um wieder alle Sinne beisammen zu haben.

„Meine kleine Wildkatze", murmelt er. Muss er mich immer „klein" nennen, verfluchte Scheiße!

Lasse meine Hände brizzelnd über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, meine Hüften auf seinem Bauch kreisen. Garrett keucht, erregt und doch nicht befriedigt. Seine Hände an meinen Hüften drängen mich ein Stück tiefer.

Ertaste meinen „kleinen" Soldaten hinter mir, der wieder einmal brav für mich salutiert und lasse meine Hand ein paar Mal hinauf und hinunter gleiten.

„WEIB!", zischt er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„MANN!", antworte ich, nur zum Teil amüsiert. Das Ziehen ist bis in meine Magengegend gekrochen, der Sukkubus in mir tobt, warum ich meinen Mann noch nicht bestiegen und geritten habe, bis uns beiden Hören und Sehen vergeht.

Seine Männlichkeit ist steil aufgerichtet, hat nur auf mich gewartet. Die Königin ist jetzt da, die Party kann losgehen! Lasse mich auf seine Erektion sinken, keuche auf, als wäre ich überrascht, wie sehr er mich ausfüllt und wie sehr es mich antörnt, ihn in mir zu spüren. Seine Hände packen meine Oberschenkel, um unseren Rhythmus zu beeinflussen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich mein Strumpfband noch trage. Zieht man das nicht auf der Hochzeitsfeier aus? Garretts Hand kriecht darunter, zieht und lässt es zurückschnappen. AU! Du Ekel! Ich liebe dich!

Greife in sein Brusthaar und ziehe. Wie du mir so ich dir!

„Argh! Katie!", zischend.

Beginne mich zu bewegen, meine Hüften zu heben und zu senken, Garrett richtet sich auf, sucht meine Lippen, bis wir in einem wilden Gefecht sind. Stöhnen, Küssen und Zwicken wechseln sich ab.

Ich kann die Spannung ins uns beiden spüren, Garretts Arme schließen sich fester um mich, seine Hände wandern meinen Rücken hinauf, ziehen mich härter auf ihn.

GOTT!

Das Aas kneift mir in den Hintern, als ich komme, meine Muskeln zittern, sich um ihn zusammenziehen und seinen Orgasmus triggern. Stöhnen, Keuchen und nach Atem ringen.

„Du kannst auch Garrett sagen.", schlägt er grinsend vor, als er sich in die Kissen fallen lässt.

„Verzeihung?", hake ich nach, versuche noch immer, meine Gedanken wieder zu finden. Und das hier ist erst der Anfang!

„Du muss mich nicht Gott nennen, aber vielen Dank.", grinst er hochgradig zufrieden und von sich und seinem Können überzeugt. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er dieses Können niemals mit Mary geübt hat! Niemals nicht, egal vor wie viel Jahrzehnten!

„Idiot!", murre ich, gleite mit meinen Händen über seine Brust und versetzte ihm ganz bewusst einen Stromschlag.

„Au.", sagt er trocken und reibt sich die Brust.

Lehne mich zu ihm hinab, küsse ihn gierig. Davon werde ich nie genug bekommen. Will mich gerade wieder aufrichten, sehen, ob wir für eine Verlängerung bereit sind, als mein Soldat mein Gesicht umfasst und meinen Mund zurück auf seinen zieht. Als er meine Lippen freigibt, blickt er mich intensiv an. Jetzt verdirb mir nur nicht die Stimmung! „Vaša večnosť je môj! (Deine Ewigkeit gehört mir!)", seine Stimme vibriert, fast wie ein Knurren, eine Warnung an alle anderen, dabei sind wir hier allein. Dann kommt er mir zu einem Kuss entgegen, mit einer Wucht, dass er mich herumwerfen kann, ich rücklings in die Kissen sinke, Garretts Lippen mit meinen verschmolzen, seine Zunge meinen Mund erforschend und umgekehrt. So als hätten wir uns noch nie geküsst, als sei dies der erste Moment, in dem es alles zu entdecken gilt. Ein Neubeginn. Unsere ganzen gemeinsamen Ersten Male sind nun wieder neu, sind wir doch neu. In meinem Ausweis steht nun „Katrina Alena Smith- Denali".

Seine Aussage könnte ich nur mit „Amen" abschließen, wäre mein Mund nicht gerade mit besseren Dingen beschäftigt.

#

**_Alice_**

Die Nacht gleitet langsam in die Dämmerung und einen neuen Morgen hinüber.

Meiner Meinung nach, war es nicht dekadent genug. Nicht pompös genug. Aber es ging ja diesmal nicht um mich. Und Garrett hat deutlich gemacht, was er von meinem Einfluss hält.

Aber ich gebe zu, Kates Vorplanung und Garretts Umsetzung hat die beiden doch gut getroffen, es war ihre Hochzeit. Die Feier viel ungezwungener und weniger streng durch choreographiert, als Bellas und Edwards.

Tanya ist froh dass es vorüber ist. „Glaubt mir, ich habe zwar nie mit Rosalie und Emmett unter einem Dach gewohnt, aber ich kann verstehen, warum Esme die beiden in ihren ersten zehn Jahren ausquartiert hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Eheleute McCarthy schlimmer gewesen sind, als die Frischverlobten in unserem Haushalt!", seufzt sie.

Carmen nickt. „Nachdem Heiratsantrag, sind sie erst Tagelang nicht zurückgekehrt, wir haben auch nichts von ihnen gehört. Als sie dann wieder hier waren, haben wir sie auch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und als sie dann Jagen waren, kamen sie erst nach vier Tagen zurück. Das hält kein Vampir aus, selbst wenn sie einmal leise sind.", seufzt sie und tippt sich betonend an die Ohren. „Hoffen wir, dass es nachlässt.", Tanya stößt wie erschöpft Luft aus. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr erst zu uns gekommen seid, als ihr schon lange verheiratet wart, liebste Schwester.", lehnt ihren Kopf an Carmens Schulter und zwinkert zu ihr hinauf.

„Sie haben sich doch benommen.", finde ich. Rosalie und Emmett waren einfach… Aber Mom sagt immer, wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen und Jasper und ich sein die letzten, die sich über unsere Geschwister eschauffieren dürften. Esme lächelt besonnen, nun, wo alles wieder normal ist. Auch zwischen uns und den Denalis. Die Trauer um Irina ist noch da, aber sie ist kein Elefant auf dem Küchentisch mehr.

„Tzt. Benommen!", die Denali Frauen zeitgleich. Sie rollen sogar in Unisono die Augen. „Nach der Trauung, noch bevor wir die Hochzeitsfotos gemacht haben, hat er den Blow Job seines Lebens gekriegt. Und das unweit von uns. Das nennst du benommen?"

Ich glaube Mom entgleisen gerade sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Sollte sie eine anständige Meinung von den Frischvermählten gehabt haben, ist der Anstand gerade aus dem Fenster geflogen.

**###**

**Das Zitat in der Einladung ist natürlich aus „Nothing else matters" von Metallica, wer es genau wissen will, die Schriftart auf den (noch von Kate) ausgewählten Karten ist Kunstler Script (Word), sein Name steht nicht komplett auf der Einladung, weil er seiner Verlobten mit Streitentzug gedroht hat, sollte sie es wagen, seinen vollen Namen zu verraten. Seitdem nennt sie ihn manchmal ihr Rumpelstilzchen. ;)**

**Ist Garrett unter Kates Budget geblieben? Eigentlich ja, aber da die Familie die Ausgaben an sich gerissen hat, kann er dies nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen.**


End file.
